The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorumxc3x97Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Balgalsusixe2x80x99.
The new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new interspecific Geranium cultivars with freely-branching and cascading growth habits, medium or dark green-colored foliage, large rounded umbels, uniform flowering, and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Geranium originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor of the Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorumxc3x97Pelargonium peltatum cultivar xe2x80x98Sunrisexe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,139. The cultivar xe2x80x98Balgalsusixe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this self-pollination in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif., in 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Balgalsusixe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Balgalsusixe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and mounded growth habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit.
3. Dark green leaves with dark brown zonation pattern.
4. Light red-colored semi-double flowers.
Plants of the new Geranium differ from plants of the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Sunrisexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Geranium have longer internodes than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Sunrisexe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Geranium have more umbels but smaller umbels than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Sunrisexe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Geranium have longer peduncles than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Sunrisexe2x80x99.
4. Flower color of the new Geranium is slightly lighter than flower color of the cultivar xe2x80x98Sunrisexe2x80x99.